The invention relates to a cathode ray tube comprising an evacuated glass envelope having a tubular envelope portion, within which envelope portion means to generate an electron beam and an annular metal getter holder are accommodated.
Such a cathode ray tube, in this case a television camera tube, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,326. The getter holder of the tube described therein is connected to the electron gun, so that the getter holder during operation of the tube has the same electric potential as the last electrode of the electron gun. The connection of the getter holder to the electron gun has the further disadvantage that during inductive heating of the getter (getter holder with contents) parts of the gun are also heated, for example, by inductive stray fields or via thermal conductivity from the getter to the gun.